


Out Of Hand

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crack, Fan Fiction within Fan Fiction, Hidden Message, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate teaches the people of the Commonwealth the ways of fan fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Hand

The ghoul spat out the member sticking out of the dark gray tench coat. The man in the suit resembling the Silver Shroud was confused.

 

“What's up, Hancock? Not into this today?”

 

Hancock took off his chicken hat and wig and shot a concerned expression at the man who had seen it all.

 

“I just feel like the people out there would hang us if they knew we were doing this.”

 

“Why would they? They love thinking up theories and writing fan fiction about the Silver Shroud. I hear some religious guy named Leonard has come up with some wild stuff.”

 

“Yeah, and he got shot over that the other day.”

 

The sole survivor looked shocked.

 

“They take this stuff seriously?”

 

“You bet they do, brother! They have been driving me to doing twice the amount of jet than normal. My irradiated organs are gonna give one of these days.”

 

Hancock took off the tutu and pulled on his pants.

 

“Sounds like someone needs to teach them a lesson. I can't have them ruining our bedroom shenanigans.”

 

“No! Nate, they'll swarm you!”

 

Nate put his fingers over Hancock's lips.

 

“Someone has to do something!”

 

“Wait!”

 

“What?”

 

“Let me suck you off before you go. Strength, ya know?”

 

“Oh, I know.”

 

Hancock bent down and finished the job that had gotten rudely interrupted by the obsessed Silver Shroud fans. He worked that penis until the milky nectar filled his ghoulish mouth.

 

“Alright, honey, I'm off to show those nerds whose boss!”

 

“Give em' hell!”

 

Nate went running over to Diamond City with his outfit still on. When he got there, he found a horror that he never anticipated. There was one Silver Shroud fan standing up at the podium with a full crowd. They were holding a list of the only acceptable fan fiction allowed.

 

“First, no kinks considered bad! If you are curious about what those are, please refer to my previous list that can be found on the terminal to my left!”

 

The crowd cheered.

 

“Bring them in, guards!”

 

The Diamond City security hauled up three people covered head to toe in chains.

 

“THESE specimens were caught writing about the Silver Shroud in an UNACCEPTABLE WAY!”

 

The crowd went nuts.

 

“Now we, the fans, shall SHAAAAME THEM!”

 

“SHAME SHAME SHAME SHAME SHAME SHAME.”

 

After the three offenders were sufficiently shamed, the speaker continued.

 

“And now we ensure they don't do it ever again!”

 

The speaker brandished a knife. You can figure out what was about to happen next.

 

“YOU WILL NOT TAKE THEIR HANDS!”

 

Nate came running through the crowd and jumped up onto the stage.

 

“WHO are you?”

 

“I am Nate!”

 

The crowd gasped. The creator was here! The one who introduced the Commonwealth to the wonderful invention that was fan fiction.

 

“I am here to stop this nonsense!”

 

“What nonsense? We are just making sure that fan fiction stays fan fiction and not GARBAGE!”

 

“Do you know what fan fiction even is? It is a way for a person to write about their favorite media the way they want to! It is an outlet for amateurs, regardless of skill level, to express themselves and their interpretations in a form that we can all enjoy. Also, the media is literally free. You really have no place to criticize.”

 

“BLASPHEMY!”

 

The speaker lunged at Nate and he punched the speaker so hard that they went flying into space. The crowd was outraged.

 

“THAT ISN'T ALLOWED! YOUR VERSION OF THE SILVER SHROUD IS BANNED!”

 

“Did you not hear what I just said!? It is all up to you! Everyone is equally entitled to their interpretations of media! That is the spirit of fan fiction.”

 

The crowd looked confused for a moment. Then, they all started clapping and then cheering. Nate took a bow and then booked it back to Goodneighbor. He had some business to get back to with Hancock.

 

 


End file.
